Breath Me In
by princessKxoxo
Summary: Short one chapter stories all about Sasuke and Sakura. Short, Sweet, and Sexy.


**Title; **Sweat

**Rating; **M

**Summary; **After a long day at work Sakura plans on coming home and going straight to bed, but the Uchiha has other plans.

**I do not own Naruto, just the story idea!**

* * *

**Sweat**

A long day at work always leaves Sakura tired. Always at the end of the day she was ready to shoot some dumbass that dared to be rude to her. So it was always a honor to finally walk out of the hospital. Dont get her wrong she absolutley loved her job, it was just all the surgeries and perverted old men that really stressed her out. All she wanted to do now as she got in her car, was go home and sleep. The pinkette made sure to let her boyfriend know too.

"Hn?" Sasuke Uchiha said as he answered the phone.

"Is that even a word?" Sakura laughed.

"Hn. Are you on your way home?"

"Positive."

Sakura could sense Sasukes smirk on the other line of the phone as he spoke. "Great, Hurry."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too, babe."

with that, Sakura continued to drive. She felt like Sasuke was planning something that had nothing to do with sleeping. She sighed.

A few minutes later Sakura made it home and walked inside, only to be greeted by Sasuke at the door with a kiss.

It was a short kiss welcoming kiss.

"Did you have a good day at work?"

"Somewhat, yes. But Im really just ready for bed." She told him as she put her stuff down and headed to their bedroom, Sasuke following.

"Oh, really?" he questioned. He grabbed her arm and spun her around so their lips met. It was passionate, but Sasuke wanted more. But we dont always get what we want.

Sakura gently pushed him away. She was right, he had been planning something.

"Sasuke-kun, Im really tired can we just go to bed?" she pleaded.

He sighed, "Sure Sakura."

Sakura began to take off her pants, torso, and bra off only to change into black shorts and a pink silky top.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun, maybe tomorrow okay?" Sakura walked over to him and pecked his lips, then crawled into bed. But Sasuke had something else up his sleeve.

"Well, Sakura.." He started just to get her attention, which he did.

Sasuke slipped his white t-shirt off, and let it fall to the floor. Sakura swallowed, trying to resist looking at his abs.

"Mind if I sleep like this? It is a little hot in here." He smirked, seeing the pink flush to her face.

"Stupid asshole.." she mumbled.

"Hm?" He spoke.

"N-nothing. But why would I care how you sleep?"

"Just wondering, my love."

Sasuke licked his lips as he got into bed with Sakura. He grabbed her, pulling her closer to him.

Sakura was no idiot, she knew what game he was playing, and she wasnt going to fall for it. She grinded her hips up against his erection she could feel. Sakura heard him grunt, and she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Thought you were tired Sakura?" He spoke, taking a hand and dragging it up under her shirt. He found his prize, and roughly squeezed her bare breast. She moaned loudly at the pleasure.

"Y-You asshole." She breathed. He smirked, "I win."

Sasuke stood up and walked around to Sakuras side of the bed.

"Your always paying attention to your patients at work.." he began, and he started to take his sweatpants and boxers off. Sakura knew what was happening. Red flushed her face as his huge erection sprung from his boxers. She sat up on the bed.

"Now I want some attention at home, Sakura." He purred.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how much she noticed he wanted her.

"What do you want me to do?" She smirked.

"Sakura. You know." He growled.

"Nope. You dont get anything until I know for sure."

"Suck me." He demanded.

Sakura smiled at how demanding he was.

Sakura grabbed Sasukes penis in her hands, and licked the tip.

She slowly put it in her mouth, and did a slow in and out motion. This made Sasuke upset.

"Sakura, quit teasing."

Although Sakura found this amusing, she sped up her motion taking him into her mouth deeper.

Sasuke groaned, "Ah, Sakura, yes."

His hands held Sakuras head, pushing himself deeper into her mouth as her tongue swirled around his huge cock.

Like seriously, it was huge.

Sasuke let out another moan, as he felt himself ready to cum. Which soon enough he did, and Sakura swallowed. Seeing all his juice on her face, instantly made him hard once again.

As Sakura licked all of it off, she sighed.

"We arnt going to get any sleep tonight, are we?"

He smirked as he got on top of her, leaning her back into the pillows.

"You can call in sick." He spoke, as he captured her lips.

* * *

**Notes; Okay this wraps up the first story! Trust me, the rest of the chapters will be longer than this one! Tell me if you like it? Im going to continue to post 1 chapter stories like this one. Thank you! REVIEW please. xoxo.**


End file.
